callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorod Krovi/Audio Reels and Wisps
There are audio reels can be found around Gorod Krovi. Each audio log is narrated by Sophia and has a Directive number attached to it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKPmZoX1cGI The wisps of light, on the other hand can only be found after Round 15. These are narrated by Dr. Monty. Audio Reel 1 (Operations Bunker) Sophia: Directive log 203.1. Now that the 115 contamination of the Red Army is complete, the Valkyrie drones have been programmed to probe the wounds of the city. They will find any resistance strains and attempt capture. As directed by Doctor Groph, I have updated Valkyries 7 and 8 to penetrate enemy lines in an effort to secure any survivors for study. Regrettably, however, contact with Valkyrie 8 was lost after it engaged one of the targets. Audio Reel 2 (Hatchery) Dragon distress noises can be heard Sophia: Directive log 203.2. Specimen 33 is no longer responding to recall frequencies with 100% consistency. It is essential that this behaviour is corrected before Doctor Groph's inspection of our forward hatchery next week. I have made several frequency adjustments that I believe may correct the undesired behaviours. Commencing test. Buttons pressed and machines powering up Sophia: Imprinting frequency modifications Loud dragon distress noises Sophia: What? Oh No. All personnel evacuate the area. Audio Reel 3 (Supply Depot) Sophia: Directive log 223.1. Though it appears to be a slightly inferior copy of the German Riese model, the Russian Gigant robot has proven to be a formidable unit. Unlike the Riese, the Gigant is armed with a high energy beam weapon, fired from the cranial dome. Like the Riese, its highly durable construction means it can withstand most conventional attacks. However, the robot was never designed to withstand dragon attacks; leaving it extremely vunerable to their fire. Audio Reel 4 (Dragon Command) Sophia: Directive log 240.2. The German dragon units have proven devastating to the Russian ground forces. The enemy have nonetheless found a weakness to exploit. A prototype weapon, known as the Ascalon Lance, uses 115 charged rounds to weaken and penetrate their hide. The Russians have been quick to retrofit this new weapon onto their surviving mech units. Audio Reel 5 (Tank Factory) Sophia: Directive Log 272.5. Intelligence confirms that Project Rasputin has yielded the creation of new enemy type we have not seen before. Dubbed the Russian Mangler Soldier, these units are fit with a high caliber armement that has proven highly effective against our ground units. Their shockwave attack disrupts movement across a large area even when our troops are hiding in cover. Additionally, their strong armor plating has proven highly durable to conventional attacks. However, these enhanced combat abilities come at a cost. Their relatively slow speed leaves them... vulnerable to being outmaneuvered by the enemy, particularly when significantly outnumbered. Additional vulnerability comes from the unit's cannon, which is prone to explode when fire is focus upon its power regulator. Wisp 1 (Tank Factory) Doctor Monty: "Hello? Testing, testing, tes - do you hear me? TESTING, TESTING! TE - actually, I don't know why I'm doing all this. I'm almost a hundred percent certain that you CAN hear me. So let's not fanny about. Okay, where best to start? The universe... is big. Really big. So try to imagine the biggest thing that you can, and then imagine you're waaaay off. It's a million, billion, trillion, eh... zillion? - times bigger than that. Actually, don't worry about the size, it's fucking huge. We'll just leave it at that. More important than it's humongous proportions, is the fact that the universe is a living, breathing thing. Ever changing, ever shifting. Existing across and beyond time and space itself. With me so far?" Wisp 2 (Belinski Square) Doctor Monty: ''"Alright, so you got this universe, this big, changing, already volatile universe, and then you shatter it with a hammer. A metaphorical hammer. And it cracks and splinters into a million other universes. All coexisting at exactly the same time. *sighs* Do you have any idea how difficult that is to keep track of? I may be omnipotent, but I can't be everywhere."'' Wisp 3 (Supply Depot) Doctor Monty: "Now, if it'd be entirely up to me, you numbskulls would be the last people I would entrust with this, but due to factors, outside my control, you're all I got. I know there's a lot going on. I know there's a lot to take in. But the universe, is deeply unstable right now. Things are going to get a lot worse, before they are going to get better. Crazy as things are, I will try my absolute best, to give you all some one-on-one time - some good old fashioned TLC. Do this right, and everything will be okay. Pinky promise!" Wisp 4 (Hatchery, First Floor) Doctor Monty: "Maxis... he was the first. The vessel you constructed for him back in World War I somehow shielded him from the influence of Element 115. He opened the portal between the worlds and, well, that's where and when shit really went teats up. The world within the world got turned upside down and inside out - if you could imagine such a thing. So, anyway, it was around then that I was forced to... step in." Wisp 5 (Department Store, First Floor) Doctor Monty: "Samantha, oh boy! Have you ever heard the phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"? Well, that fury is even worse with a little girl, especially one as confused as that poor child is. She really didn't get much of a chance, did she? Right out of the gate she was thrown into this madness before she could ever figure out exactly who she was. Still, that's ancient history now. She's safe, in the house." Wisp 6 (Bridge) Doctor Monty: "Okay. Here's a quick cheat sheet. You all fought in World War I, whoopee! You're badass heroes. That was true, that happened. Later, some others versions of you ended up as lab rats in some crazy World War II experiments, experiments that left you a bit...kind of...not that smart. Your memories were mostly erased and you just kind of bumbled and stumbled around in time and space, oblivious to your past and future actions." Wisp 7 (Department Store, Third Floor) Doctor Monty: ''"You know how people say that every snowflake is unique? That every single one is an individual, one of a kind, irrefutable evidence of the miracles of mother nature? Well, it's not true. Snowflakes aren't all that unique. There are really only about twelve different designs. The point I'm making is that you lot are hardly one-of-a-kind snowflakes. You were fragmented across a multitude of different realities, but each and every one is basically the same. You are all you. The liar, the buggart, the drunk - the one who didn't know what he had, until it was gone. The good soldier - never disobeyed orders, never broke protocol, still kicked ass all the same. The loyal servant - a warrior out of time, born too late or born too early, unabound to dying traditions. The man-child - broken and twisted by a life burdened with knowledge, living like a soul who is perpetually drowning."'' Wisp 8 (Dragon Command) Doctor Monty: "You need to stop thinking in terms of originals, old and new, it's not like that. When you look in the mirror it's still you. If you crack that mirror you see multiple reflections, it doesn't mean you've actually multiplied does it? Honestly I'm not sure why I'm trying to explain it, shit's fucked up, please fix it." Wisp 9 (Hatchery, Attic) Doctor Monty: "You see the thing is, I meant to stay on the sidelines, not really supposed to get involved. Free will and all that stuff. Oh that was my idea, by the way. However, I do see stuff now and then that makes me go "wooo-oh, that's not good! I really should do something!", but the thing is, all I can really do is give things a little nudge! Sow a seed, plant an idea, see what grows, see what sticks." Wisp 10 (Infirmary & Tank Factory Passageway) Doctor Monty: ''"Where'd you think all these magic weapon boxes come from? The chalk drawings on the wall? The magic ammo drops? The gumball machines? Do I need to go on or do you get the message? I just hope you appreciate it."'' Trivia * Sounds of a dragon and machines can be heard when playing audio reel 2 in the map but they are not present in the audio file.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCnb99av0Mc References Category:Easter eggs